Overkill
Info Overkill was a leader of The Illuminati. He was also Illuminati Supreme's second in command until Overkill was made Warlord's equal in rank. Overkill was from The Core of the Omniverse. History Serving The Illuminati At some point in Overkill's life, he was recruited into the Illuminati by Illuminati Supreme. Overkill became Illuminati Supreme's second in command. When Warlord was recruited, Warlord became Overkill's equal. Banishment from The Core When The Council made another investigation in Illuminati Supreme's activities, they found him guilty. While Warlord escaped form The Core, Illuminati Supreme and Overkill were arrested and put on trial. They were found guilty of threatening universe. Both Illuminati Supreme and Overkill's immortality was removed. Illuminati Supreme was also transformed into a giant pyramid. Both Illuminati Supreme and Overkill were banished from The Core. Exile Illuminati Supreme decided to continue invading universes and spreading The Illuminati. Illuminati Supreme became more paranoid and mainly stayed in his headquarters. This resulted in Overkill and Warlord leading more invasions. Return to The Core After Supreme Hunter went to The Core and killed The Council and most of The Omniverse Police, Illuminati Supreme decided it was time to return to The Core and take over. Overkill went with Illuminati Supreme, Warlord, and a bunch of Illuminati members to The Core to take over. End of War of Realities Illuminati Supreme's plan made thousands of years ago backfired when Supreme Hunter was defeated. Supreme Hunter's warship, Missing Piece, landed in The Core but Supreme Hunter wasn't onboard. Instead, it was The Reality Warriors composed of Wardrone, Evil Wardrone, Ultimate Warrior, and Good Wardrone. The Reality Warriors tried to sneak out of the warship but Overkill found them. Overkill would fight them and later be helped by Warlord. However, Warlord would later chase after Wardrone, who had ran off from the fight to confront Illuminati Supreme. overkill was left to himself to fight the Reality Warriors. Overkill would eventually retreat while Illuminati agents battled The Reality Warriors. Overkill would later witness Warlord kill Illuminati Supreme. Overkill was shocked by Illuminati Supreme's death. Wardrone noticed Overkill and shot him. However, Overkill survived and regrouped with Warlord when The Reality Warriors left The Core. Warlord took leadership of The Illuminati. Attempted revenge Still playing along with Warlord saying Wardrone killed Illuminati Supreme, Overkill accompanied warlord and some Illuminati agents to attack Wardrone in Wardrone's headquarters. However, neither Warlord or Overkill counted on Ultimate Warrior being present. Overkill and Warlord retreated when they became outnumbered by Wardrone's army and retreated back to The Core. Fed up with Warlord's continued lying about Wardrone killing Illuminati Supreme, Overkill revealed the truth to all the Illuminati agents present. Overkill then created a portal and pushed Warlord through. The portal sent warlord back to Wardrone's base where The Reality Warriors were waiting. this resulted in Warlord getting captured and sent to The Reality Prison. Overkill took leadership of the Illuminati. Overkill's biggest mistake After a couple years of leading The Illuminati, Overkill got tired of Illuminati members not treating him with respect. To try and gain their respect, Overkill decided that he would execute Warlord in front of them. Overkill broke into the Reality Prison and freed Warlord and brought him back to The Core. Overkill chained Warlord up. Warlord reminded Overkill that he could teleport. Overkill realized his mistake too late when Warlord teleported out of the chains. Warlord and Overkill would then duel in a sword fight where Warlord would later break Overkill's leg with a single kick. Overkill admitted defeat but warlord didn't care. Warlord snapped Overkill's neck and then took control of The Illuminati. Legacy Overkill's Illuminati followers were absorbed into Warlord's Illuminati. All of the peaceful relations with other universes were ruined by Warlord. if Overkill hadn't freed Warlord, Warlord would never have created an Illuminati empire. Warlord would never have been a threat and there would have been no second war of realities. Similarities in Overkill's suit can be seen in the suits of grand generals in Warlord's Illuminati. Quotes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deceased Category:Illuminati Category:OCs Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Male Villains Category:Omniversal Villains